Her frozen Angel Sesshomaru
by TheAlphasKitty
Summary: Inuyasha agrees to kill kagome so Kikyo could have a full soul and become fully human, Kagome over hears and feels betrayed, in her time of greif who stumbles upon her other than the great ice lord himself, Can he heal her heart? Rated M for future mature scenes. R&R PLEASE :)
1. Chapter 1: The Bitter Truth

Chapter 1: The Bitter Truth

Kagome pulled herself out of the bone eater s well and into the Feudal Era with her backpack full of supplies and ramen for Inuyasha. Sighing she sat at the edge of the old well and frowned when she saw Kikoyu s soul collectors and followed them deep into the forest of Inuyasha. Kagome soon came to a clearing to find Inuyasha embracing Kikoyu. Not wanting to be seen she quickly hid behind a tree.

"Inuyasha do you love me?" Kikoyu's voice came.

"Yes Kikoyu I do, and I always shall." Inuyasha replied with his voice full of sincerity. Kagome felt her heart break in her chest.

"Then if you want me to say with you, Inuyasha you will kill my clone, will you do this for me, will you Inuyasha?" she asked No he wouldn't do that. He cares about me. Kagome thought

"Yes I will, I will do anything for you my love." Inuyasha said and then kissed her. Kagome felt a cold feeling creep over her body, and walked away back to the well. Kikoyu noticed Kagome's depressed aura and smiled to herself, this plan was going perfectly.

Kagome walked into Kaede's hut and put on a fake smile on for her friends.

"Kagome you're back." screeched Shippo. Kagome smiled down at her adopted son, and then to Miroku and Sango.

"Ahh lady Kagome so you have returned to us, and as I can see you have also brought things back from your time." Miroku said with a smile upon his face.

"Yeah I brought back a lot this time." Kagome said putting the items of her bag out on display for everyone to see.

"So your back, took you long enough wench." a voice came from behind her. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing in the door way. "Did ya bring any ramen?" he asked looking over the items that she had just sat out.

"Yes but not for you, I brought it for Koga." Kagome said smiling knowing the name of his rival would piss him off.

"**WHAAAT!** **Why did you bring it for the flea bitten wolf, why not me**?" the enraged dog demon demanded. Because he deserves it and you don't. she said flatly.

"I'm going for a walk and if that ramen is gone when I get back Inuyasha I am going to sit you to hell." Huffing Kagome walked out of the hut.

"Inuyasha what did you do to make Kagome so mad?" Shippo asked. "

Why is it always me, why can't it be someone from her own time?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Inuyasha she is only like this when she is either on her period or she is mad at you, and right now I doubt she is PMSing." Miroku said. Inuyasha didn't say anything and just slumped into the corner, deciding whether eating the ramen is worth going to hell for, it was a hard decision...


	2. Chapter 2: A Painful Death

Kagome walked aimlessly into the forest, and soon realized that she had lost her way, sighing she continued to walk in the direction that she was going...she couldn't get any more lost now could she? After what seemed like hours she reached a cliff and sat down dangling her feet over the ledge.

Kagome sat at the edge of the cliff tears streaming down her face. _"Why? Why had Inuyasha chosen Kikoyu over her? What did that clay pot have that she didn't?"_ she thought. "Oh yeah Inuyasha s heart, right." She said out loud.

The images flashed into her head, He said he'd kill me for her, so that they could be together. Kagome frowned as the tears flowed even harder. She couldn't take this anymore, she couldn't deal with the pain, she just couldn't, she had chosen to stay with him to help find the jewel shards, but now she was regretting that decision. Kagome looked over the edge of the cliff and into the forest below her, she knew if she jumped off the edge, the fall from such a height would surely kill her, and if it didn't some demon would finisher her off. Smiling sadly Kagome got up and walked to the forest line and then spun on her heel, making a dash for the edge of the cliff.

Sesshomaru watched the young miko cry at the edge of the cliff. His stupid half brother had made her cry once again. He could hear his beast snarl at the thought of Inuyasha making her weep tears on his behalf. Though he did not wish to acknowledge his feelings for the human girl at first, as of late he had realized that he had fallen for the miko named Kagome a while ago. From the day that she pulled the Tenseiga from the stone in his father's tomb. Now he couldn't tear himself from her side. He saw her get up, her eyes swollen from her crying, and walked in his direction.

He took a step back, then she spun on her heal and ran toward the edge of the cliff. Sesshomaru didn't even think before he jumped off after her, catching the young girl in his embrace. He made his way down the cliff side, finally making down to the forest floor below. He looked down at the raven haired beauty that lay breathing in his arm. Her dark locks lay somewhat tossed over her face, making her pale skin shine in the moon light, her scent invaded his senses a mixture of rain and wild jasmine filled his nostrils. How he loved her, everything about her and how he swore to protect her, from any harm. She started to stir in his arms as he laid her on the ground, and walked back into the shadows.

Kagome opened her eyes to find herself still alive. "Damn how did I survive that fall it should have killed me. She cursed aloud. Oh well, better wait for some demon to come along and eat me."

Sesshomaru still in the shadows could not believe his ears. _"She wants to die?" _he thought,_ "But why?"_

"I mean if Inuyasha finds me he would probably kill me just like Kikoyu wanted him to do." She sighed. Sesshomaru s blood began to boil at the thought of that half-breed slaying the woman that he loved. A low growl escaped his throat making Kagome look up.

Kagome rose to her feet looking directly at him, it had been during the day time she would have spotted him.

"Ok whoever you are come on out if you're going to kill me go ahead I m going to wind up dead anyway, so you'd be doing me a favor." She shouted.

"Miko you should not say such things out loud, because someone might just take you up on that offer..." Sesshomaru said walking out from behind a tree.

"This Sesshomaru wonders, why a miko such as you is alone in woods such as these unprotected, and looking for death." He said smiling.

"Like you would care." She huffed.

Sesshomaru chuckled, which surprised Kagome because he was always void of any type of emotion. "Amuse me then miko, it's not like you have anything better to do." He said in his usual cold tone. Sighing in defeat she knew he was right, plus he could kill her if she made him mad enough.

"It's nothing really just Inuyasha telling Kikoyu that he would kill me so that they could be together." She said with tears swelling up in her chocolate brown eyes. "After I have stood by him threw everything, plus I've never tried to kill him all I have showed him is love and he just repays me with heart ache over and over again."

"Then you are a fool." Sesshomaru said. "If he does not respect you then why do you stay with him? If he has this other priestess why doesn't she just help him find the shards of the shikon jewel?"

Looking down at her feet Kagome wondered why herself, but she already knew why it was because she loved Inuyasha, she loved him even though he did not return her feelings.

"Miko this Sesshomaru is waiting for an answer." He said eyeing her coldly.

"I guess it is because I love Inuyasha, that s why I stay with him."

" You love him, yet he chose a woman that has been dead for fifty years, and plans to kill you and you stand there in front of this Sesshomaru claiming that you love that hanyou of a half brother." He said making shivers run down Kagome s spine. "You are a bigger fool than I thought miko."

"What gives you the right to judge me Sesshomaru, you re being a hypocrite, if I recall correctly you tried to kill me yourself a few times if I'm not mistaken." Kagome said coldly.

Sesshomaru was taken back by the young girl's words, he had never tried to kill her ok maybe once but that was before he knew that he had fallen for her. Sesshomaru was enjoying himself by toying with this young woman, she certainly is amusing, Sesshomaru decided that he wanted to continue his little game as an evil thought came into his mind.

Sesshomaru smiled, "What then makes you think that you are safe now little miko? What makes you think that I will not slay you right now and be on my way?"

Kagome gave a sad smile, "If you killed me right now, it would be a blessing to me, so I would not die by Inuyasha's hands." She said her eyes full of pain and sorrow.

Sesshomaru caught his brother's scent in the wind and a plan soon formed in his head. Looking at Kagome he said "If that is what you wish miko I shall do it for you but I remind you, whatever I do is for my own personal gain, do I make myself clear miko?" Kagome just nodded at his offer, and Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin and brought his blade down upon the woman he loved.

*With the stupid mutt*

Inuyasha had grown impatient,(not that it is a surprise) and went looking for Kagome, the meeting with Kikoyu played in his mind, would he really have to kill Kagome? He didn't want to he loved her as well as he loved Kikoyu, and didn't want to lose her. Deciding that he would deal with that later he followed Kagome's scent and what confused him was that the scent of tears were mixed in with her sweet smell and one other thing puzzled him, Sesshomaru's scent was with hers, like they were near each other, the thought of Sesshomaru made Inuyasha s blood boil and hastened to find Kagome.

"Kagome please be safe." Inuyasha silently prayed.

Inuyasha soon came to the scene of Sesshomaru and Kagome talking, "What then makes you think that you are safe now little miko? What makes you think that I will not slay you right now and be on my way?" he heard Sesshomaru say and saw Kagome give a sad smile.

"If you killed me right now, it would be a blessing to me, so I would not die by Inuyasha s hands." She said her eyes full of pain and sorrow.

_"Kagome knows."_ Inuyasha thought to himself, feeling as if ice ran threw his veins.

He heard Sesshomaru's voice again "If that is what you wish miko I shall do it for you but I remind you, whatever I do is for my own personal gain, do I make myself clear miko?" Kagome just nodded at his offer, and Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin and Inuyasha watched as his brother slaughtered one of the women he loved. He saw her give a peaceful smile as the blade tore through her body, and she fell onto the hard cold ground.

*back with Sesshy ^_^*

Cleaning his blade he looked at the woman that lay in a pool of her own blood her long dark hair blending in with the widening crimson pool that was spilt around her pale corpse, even in death she was beautiful. Letting the thought go he turned around facing the direction Inuyasha's scent came from

"Brother I know that you are there, come out and see what you have caused." He said his voice trying to hide his worry for the young woman. Inuyasha walked out of the tree line and looked at Kagome and sighed.

"So she knew, she knew that I was going to kill her, how did she know?" He said his voice laced with hurt and surprise.

"She came across you and your wench when she returned to you, her heart was broken and she wished that her death not lay upon your hands." Sesshomaru said coldly, "so Inuyasha now you can go and tell your clay pot that she no longer has to worry about Kagome for you saw that she was slain."

" But what am I going to tell the others, they will wonder what happened to her, and what of her body I cannot just let her lay here without a proper burial." Inuyasha said making a move toward Kagome.

"I will see to her, and as for your friends that is up to you Inuyasha for this Sesshomaru cannot help you there." he said turning his back to his half-breed of a brother.

Sighing Inuyasha walked away to find Kikoyu and tell her the news.


	3. Chapter 3: Back To Life

Sesshomaru drew the tensegia and soon saw the collectors of the nether world hard at work trying to take her soul, he smiled _"Her soul must be a big job."_ he thought as he brought his blade threw the little impish bodies that where on hers.

Kagome shot up feeling as if she was just woken up from a deep sleep, finding herself staring into a pair of golden orbs. She felt wet and cold, looking down she saw that she was drenched in her own blood. The memory of Sesshomaru slicing her in half played in her mind, it didn't make sense to her that she was still living. "

Miko you will catch cold if you continue to remain in those despicable garments much longer." Sesshomaru said making Kagome look up at the sound of his voice.

"I thought that I was dead, you killed me, why why did you bring me back to life Sesshomaru?" Kagome demanded hurt reflecting in her chocolate eyes.

"Because this Sesshomaru wished to do so that is why little miko." he said his voice cold.

Shivering Kagome got to her feet and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes, "Okay so what do you plan to do with me now that you have brought me back from the dead, make me your slave, like that little imp thing that follows you around." An image of Kagome dressed up like Jaken came to Sesshomaru's mind, what a disturbing thought. "Or will you keep me prisoner like you do that little girl, Rin?" she demanded shaking violently from cold.

"First Rin follows me of her own accord and second you are to accompany me as a mother figure for Rin, do I make myself clear miko?" he said raising one of his perfect silver eyebrows.

"And what if I don t what are you going to do then kill me?" the girl demanded looking up at him as he towered over her tiny form.

"I didn't say that I was asking, Miko, you will accompany me for my ward you understand this Sesshomaru's words, and if you try to escape then you will become my prisoner, Miko, do I make myself clear?" he said making the last words colder if that was even possible.

"Chrystal." Kagome said coldly, defiance showing brightly in her eyes.

"Now come we need to get you cleaned up soon if not you will become ill in this weather." Mumbling to herself, she reluctantly followed the icy lord into the forest.

*Back with Inuyasha*

Inuyasha made his way back to Kaede's hut when he spotted Sango, cleaning her weapon. "

"Inuyasha, did you find Kagome?" she asked her voice laced with worry.

"No I didn't, it's like she just disappeared, I couldn't even catch her scent." He lied. Sango sighed Kagome had been like a sister to her and now she was missing, dread and worry surrounded her aura. Inuyasha walked into the hut and waited for nightfall so he could tell Kikoyu that Kagome was dead.


	4. Chapter 4: The Icy lord

The Icy Lord

Kagome had followed Sesshomaru to a hot spring in the middle of the woods; thoughts still plagued her mind of why he had saved her from her demise that she had asked for. His voice brought her back to reality, undress he said. Kagome s face began to become covered in a dark flush, You pervert. She screamed slapping Sesshomaru across his face. Sesshomaru was shocked that the young nigen had dared to touch much less strike his person. The next thing what Kagome knew was that she was pinned between a tree and the lord. A low growl escaped Sesshomaru s lips, making Kagome whimper in fear. I suggest that if you do not wish to be punished, you do as I say young miko. Defiance shined in Kagome s eyes, What are you going to do if I don t huh, kill me? she demanded. No I ll give you back to Inuyasha. He said his voice flat. Even though he wouldn t he knew that would stop the young miko in her tracks, he was right Kagome sighed and started to remove her clothing.

Sesshomaru glanced at the young woman as she removed her garments, now the lord was no pervert but he couldn t help but to admire the body before him, the woman had a body that would put any female demon to shame, her raven locks reached her past her shoulders, framing her pale face making it seem as if it glowed, his eyes traveled down to her breasts, her pink nipples hardened in the night air, oh how he wished that he could take one of them into his mouth and suckle it, the image made his mouth water, shaking the thought from his mind his eyes wandered lower observing her perfectly flat abdomen, then her creamy white lengthy legs, oh how he would worship that body if he had the chance, oh how he would love it. A quite voice brought him out of his thoughts, Umm Sesshomaru what are you staring at? Kagome asked with a light flush on her cheeks. You. he said his voice like liquid sex. Kagome shivered and turned even redder, she wasn t used to being stared at.

Wanting to get out of the gaze of lord fluffy Kagome slid into the relaxing hot waters of the spring. Her aching body welcomed the warmth of the waters slowly relaxing the tension from her muscles. Getting killed and being brought back to life can take a lot out of a girl. She watched the dried blood detach itself from her pale body and dissolve into the clear waters of the spring. She gave a small sigh, she would never see her friends again, she only prayed that they were happy, and that Shippo her adopted son grew up into a strong male. How it broke her heart that she would never see him again, how she would never see him grow up. Kagome allowed a tear slide down her cheek for her friends, for her son.

Sesshomaru sensed the sadness coming of the young woman in waves, he let a low growl slip from his lips, he did not want to deal with an emotional woman right now, even though he cared deeply for her, he knew that she was probably weeping over the half-breed. Even after all of the agony he had put here through, she still cries for him. He said as his beast gave a growl of his own, nothing made his beast more irate than the thought of his miko loving that idiotic brother.

Miko hurry up we must not delay too much, we have quite a distance to go. The lord said looking in her direction. Nodding she got up and stepped out of the hot spring. Looking over at the lord she gave him a small sheepish smile, Umm Sesshomaru-sama what am I to wear, I can t walk around nude. No matter how much he enjoyed seeing her in her natural beauty he couldn t let her walk around naked, there would be too many bodies to dispose of if he allowed her to do that. Sighing to himself he removed his armor and his outer kimono. Here, He said handing the garment over to the young woman, wear this. Carefully Kagome grabbed the shirt from him unintentionally grazing her hand along his skin. Sesshomaru let out a low growl, Kagome whimpered, she was going to be in trouble she braced herself for her punishment. Feeling his hand against her skin she flinched expecting pain but none came instead the demon lord was stroking her face, as if he was trying to comfort her. Opening her eyes she was met by his warm golden orbs, she felt her heart start to race why was he looking at her like that, as if he was going to kiss her.

Pulling her closer to him Sesshomaru pressed her against his well toned body, and buried his face into the side of her neck. He inhaled her intoxicating scent, god how he love the way she smelled so fresh so clean. He growled mentally, if he had two arms this wouldn t be so awkward for him. How he wanted to hold her in his embrace every night having his arms wrapped around her form, but no his brother had to go and ruin that for him, though he shouldn t be complaining he had what he wanted two arms or not he was going to make her his.

Kagome had no clue what was going on, was he smelling her. Then she felt his tongue along her neck she froze. What was he doing this was so out of charter for him, but her thoughts were soon thrown out the window as he started to make his way from her neck to her lips. She could feel his breath along her skin, sending shivers down her spine and allowing a small pleasured sigh escape from her lips. It felt so good she would admit to herself that. She felt his lips graze over hers, then slam into her full force she moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands slide up and down her bare back. Wait she was naked, Kagome then panicked and pulled away from the lord s sweet mouth. Lord Sesshomaru looked at the girl before him in surprise a moment ago she was fully aroused and now she was panic stricken, did he do something wrong, did he hurt her. Quickly pulling his kimono over her perfect body she concealed herself from his heated glare. My lord, should we not be on our way. She asked looking up at his with her chocolate orbs. All he could do was nod, he could still taste her on his lips, god she tasted sweet, and he couldn t wait to taste her again. Turning on his heel he walked off with a confused and aroused miko tagging along after him 


	5. Chapter 5: Entering The Pack

Kagome had followed Sesshomaru to a hot spring in the middle of the woods, thoughts still plagued her mind of why he had saved her from her demise that she had asked for. His voice brought her back to reality.

"Undress." he said.

Kagome's face began to become covered in a dark flush. "You pervert!" She screamed slapping Sesshomaru across his face. Sesshomaru was shocked that the young nigen had dared to touch much less strike his person. The next thing what Kagome knew was that she was pinned between a tree and the lord. A low growl escaped Sesshomaru's lips, making Kagome whimper in fear.

"I suggest that if you do not wish to be punished, you do as I say young miko."

Defiance shined in Kagome's eyes, "What are you going to do if I don t huh, kill me?" she demanded.

"No I ll give you back to Inuyasha." He said his voice flat. Even though he wouldn't he knew that would stop the young miko in her tracks, he was right Kagome sighed and started to remove her clothing.

Sesshomaru glanced at the young woman as she removed her garments, now the lord was no pervert but he couldn't help but to admire the body before him, the woman had a body that would put any female demon to shame. Her raven locks reached her past her shoulders, framing her pale face making it seem as if it glowed, his eyes traveled down to her breasts, her pink nipples hardened in the night air, oh how he wished that he could take one of them into his mouth and suckle it, the image made his mouth water. Shaking the thought from his mind his eyes wandered lower observing her perfectly flat abdomen, then her creamy white lengthy legs, oh how he would worship that body if he had the chance, oh how he would love it.

A quite voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Umm Sesshomaru what are you staring at?" Kagome asked with a light flush on her cheeks.

"You." he said his voice like liquid sex. Kagome shivered and turned even redder, she wasn't used to being oggled at.

Wanting to get out of the gaze of lord fluffy Kagome slid into the relaxing hot waters of the spring. Her aching body welcomed the warmth of the waters slowly relaxing the tension from her muscles. Getting killed and being brought back to life can take a lot out of a girl. She watched the dried blood detach itself from her pale body and dissolve into the clear waters of the spring. She gave a small sigh, she would never see her friends again, she only prayed that they were happy, and that Shippo her adopted son grew up into a strong male. How it broke her heart that she would never see him again, how she would never see him grow up. Kagome allowed a tear slide down her cheek for her friends, for her son.

Sesshomaru sensed the sadness coming of the young woman in waves, he let a low growl slip from his lips, he did not want to deal with an emotional woman right now, even though he cared deeply for her, he knew that she was probably weeping over the half-breed.

"Even after all of the agony he had put here through, she still cries for him." He said as his beast gave a growl of his own, nothing made his beast more irate than the thought of his miko loving that idiotic brother.

"Miko hurry up we must not delay too much, we have quite a distance to go." The lord said looking in her direction. Nodding she got up and stepped out of the hot spring. Looking over at the lord she gave him a small sheepish smile.

"Umm Sesshomaru-sama what am I to wear, I can't walk around nude."

No matter how much he enjoyed seeing her in her natural beauty he couldn't let her walk around naked, there would be too many bodies to dispose of if he allowed her to do that. Sighing to himself he removed his armor and his outer kimono.

"Here." He said handing the garment over to the young woman, "wear this."

Carefully Kagome grabbed the shirt from him unintentionally grazing her hand along his skin. Sesshomaru let out a low growl, Kagome whimpered, she was going to be in trouble she braced herself for her punishment. Feeling his hand against her skin she flinched expecting pain but none came instead the demon lord was stroking her face, as if he was trying to comfort her. Opening her eyes she was met by his warm golden orbs, she felt her heart start to race why was he looking at her like that, as if he was going to kiss her.

Pulling her closer to him Sesshomaru pressed her against his well toned body, and buried his face into the side of her neck. He inhaled her intoxicating scent, god how he love the way she smelled so fresh so clean. He growled mentally, if he had two arms this wouldn't be so awkward for him. How he wanted to hold her in his embrace every night having his arms wrapped around her form, but no his brother had to go and ruin that for him, though he shouldn't be complaining he had what he wanted two arms or not he was going to make her his.

Kagome had no clue what was going on, was he smelling her. Then she felt his tongue along her neck she froze. What was he doing this was so out of charter for him, but her thoughts were soon thrown out the window as he started to make his way from her neck to her lips. She could feel his breath along her skin, sending shivers down her spine and allowing a small pleasured sigh escape from her lips. It felt so good she would admit to herself that. She felt his lips graze over hers, then slam into her full force she moaned into his mouth as she felt his hand slide up and down her bare back.

Wait she was naked, Kagome then panicked and pulled away from the lord s sweet mouth. Lord Sesshomaru looked at the girl before him in surprise a moment ago she was fully aroused and now she was panic stricken, did he do something wrong, did he hurt her. Quickly pulling his kimono over her perfect body she concealed herself from his heated glare.

"My lord, should we not be on our way?" She asked looking up at his with her chocolate orbs. All he could do was nod, he could still taste her on his lips, god she tasted sweet, and he couldn't wait to taste her again. Turning on his heel he walked off with a confused and aroused miko tagging along after him


	6. Chapter 6: Bath Time Visitor

Bath Time Visitor

The nerve of that man she couldn't believe it he was just like Inuyasha. Sighing she looked around she had come to a hot spring. "What luck." she said aloud as she began to strip out of her clothes and slide into the warm water. Allowing the relaxing spell of the warm water consume her she began to calm down and enjoy the warmth of the spring. She never noticed that she had a visitor in the spring that was bathing along with her. Hearing a chuckle she opened her eyes and hid underwater. Before her stood a youkai with long hair the color of blood, and eyes the color of pure mercury. His skin was pale as the light of the stars and his body completely defined, 'Kami he is hot.' she thought to herself. He glowed in the light of the full moon, making it seem as if he was a fallen angel.

The youkai chuckled again, "You like what you see little human." he asked with a glint of lust in his eyes. Kagome just blushed, he had caught her checking him out how embarrassing. He started to walk toward her, and she started to move backwards. "It's okay little miko I won't harm you." he said and for some reason she believed him. With every step he came closer the more and more her fears fled and the more her arousal grew. She soon forgot everything but how good he looked with water dripping off of his well toned body, how the moon seemed to fall like a spot light on this god like form. Smirking at her he ran his fingers over her bare shoulder, the touch making her swoon as if she was drunk, the entire world seemed fuzzy. Pressing her body between his and a rock he brought his lips to hers, making all other thoughts that could have survived somehow burn in the passion that was erupting from her body.


	7. Chapter 7: Savoir

Savoir

Sesshomaru had caught the sharp spicy scent of the miko's arousal and ran off in the direction. Coming to the edge of a hot spring he saw his miko being kissed by a panther demon. His beast let out an enraged howl breaking its chains before its master could stop it. Lunging for the panther, his eyes bled red he sliced the demon in half with his acid whip before he had time to respond, then he turned his sights on Kagome.

He lashed out striking her with the back of his hand making her fall into the springs' waters. Grabbing her by the throat he pushed her against the rock pulling her out of the water to where she was eye level with him. Her eyes had lost their drugged look and now she was fighting to get his grip from around her neck. Growling at her he tightened his hold, she whimpered. Sesshomaru was fighting his beast, worrying it might kill the young woman he cared for. The beast sniffed her private area and purred the male had not taken her. Soon his beast pulled the girl against his chest holding her close and nuzzling her neck. "Sorry mate." It whimpered into her ear while licking her neck. "My mate, mine." It repeated over and over again. Soon Sesshomaru had fought his beast into submission, opening up his eyes he looked down at the miko that was pressed up against him. Her body was shaking she was crying. Pulling her from his chest he looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, she wouldn't look at him, he tried to touch her face to wipe the tears away and she flinched away. He felt his heart fall he had hurt her. "Kagome." he said in a pleading voice, "Kagome are you okay, my beast didn't hurt you did it." He asked his voice full of concern.

"Sesshomaru I'm so sorry I don't know what happened I couldn't think, I felt as if I was dreaming I didn't mean to oh I'm so sorry." the girl said threw sobs, "I am sorry that I walked off, I was just mad I am sorry please my lord please forgive me." she pleaded. Sesshomaru was taken back, he was certain that he had harmed her, but she was apologizing and begging him to forgive her for something that she couldn't control.

"Kagome it wasn't your fault you where bewitched, you had no control over yourself, you have done nothing wrong." he said as if trying to reassure her. Kagome looked up at him his eyes where swimming with emotions, fear, worry, anger, and some she couldn't figure out. Smiling she placed her hand on the nub where his arm would have been.

"I am sorry for this as well." she said as her miko powers shot to life. Sesshomaru at first was going to shove her away except he couldn't move he was frozen to that spot at the pink glow grew warm but never harmed him. After the pink glow had faded Kagome fell forward into him once again. Wrapping his arms around her, wait arms, Sesshomaru looked at his new appendage, the miko had given him back his arm he smiled, the girl was full of surprises. Looking down at the woman that lay in his embrace she had fallen unconscious from exhaustion, rewrapping her in his outer kimono he walked back to camp, holding her in his embrace he fell asleep with her in his arms, awaiting her to wake up so he could ask her what she had exactly done to him.

Kagome woke up as the sun was in the sky and the ground was moving… 'wait moving'. Opening her eyes she realized that she was on the back of Ah-Un. As if the animal had sensed her waking up the heads turn to see her. "Lady Kagome you're awake, Rin was so worried about you." she heard the little girl say. The only thing that she knew was that she was tired. 


	8. Chapter 8: A Mother's heart

The only thing that she knew was that she was tired, that and that she had a migraine from hell. She just smiled at Rin she could not help it she had come to think of the girl like a daughter at that thought she also thought of Shippo and wondered how he was doing.

Sesshomaru noticed when the miko had awoken not only had returned to her bubbly self but her heart rate picked up. What confused him though was how her scent had changed so quickly. One moment she was confused, then happy and now she was sad, and what infuriated him the most was that he was concerned for her.

"Mate is unhappy comfort her."

"She is fine you mongrel, plus this Sesshomaru does NOT comfort humans."

"But…" his beast whimpered.

"enough, go away leave now."

"comfort"

Sesshomaru sighed "I will see what ails her, will that satisfy you."

The only thing he got was a happy bark. Sighing he walked over to the miko that was draped over the large dragon's back. He smiled as he looked at her and a sweet springtime breeze rolled through sending her hair into a flurry of nightingale locks. He felt his heart twist when he saw her neck, dark angry bruises stood out profoundly against her snow-white skin. He had caused them, shaking the thought from his mind he looked down at the depressed miko. He was taken back when he looked into them, the luster and joy were gone from them all they were now were deep black holes. It was apparent that she was not "fine" as he thought. He wondered what he should do.

"Comfort her" his beast whined.

Sighing he looked down at the little miko. "Miko what is it that ails you?" Sesshomaru asked trying not to look in her void like eyes. The miko just sighed, "If I told you Sesshomaru, you would just laugh at me, and consider me weak."

"Amuse me then, young priestess." he said curtly.

"I miss my son Shippo, I feel as if I have abandoned him by coming with you and leaving him to the mercy of Inuyasha." she said, the last words were laced with malice. She had dreamed of her son while she had blacked out, just the mere images of her son running in the flower-covered fields made her heart ache and the wanting of holding him sent tears running down her pale cheeks.

Sesshomaru could empathize with the miko, if he lost Rin he would not know what to do. He loved the young human. What still baffled him is that the miko was so kind hearted even though all of the turmoil that she had suffered so far. Taking in a demon kit and raising it as her own child, he thought for a brief moment that they even knowing that she was a human, were not so different. Bringing his attention back to the saddened girl he looked down at her.

"Would you stop being in such turmoil if this Sesshomaru fetched the child for you?" he stated in a brisk tone. Kagome looked up at him the light had returned to her chocolate eyes, she nodded then winced her headache was getting worse what she would give to have her big yellow bag as of right now. Maybe if he was already fetching Shippo he could possibly grab her bag as well.

"My lord if it would not be too much more to ask could you get my bag as well?" she asked in a hushed tone. "I have medicines in there that could help if Rin gets sick or hurt." Sesshomaru thought for a moment it wouldn't be much more difficult, nodding in agreement to the young miko.

The Lord prepared to leave that night to gather the child and the yellow monstrosity that the miko had constantly carried around. Sighing he did not want to deal with the half breed but if it was for Kagome it was worth it a million times over. As the girls lay down for the night he donned his armor and his swords. Looking at Jaken he said, "If any harm befalls them in my absence, this Sesshomaru will personally slay you, do you understand imp?" Jaken just nodded and bowed to his master. Giving a curt nod Sesshomaru made his way into the forest.

*back with the Inu-party*

Shippo couldn't sleep he missed his mama, she had been gone for three days now and it was making him worry. Inuyasha had said that he couldn't find her, but he could tell that he was lying he knew where she was but he wouldn't tell anyone. What is even worse is that Kikyo had joined the party since Kagome had disappeared, and everyone except Inuyasha was miserable. She kept saying that she was his new mommy and that he should forget about kagome because she wasn't coming back, that she had abandoned them. But he refused to believe that, his mama wouldn't do that to him she wouldn't leave him behind she loved him too much.

Inuyasha sat on top of the old priestess's hut glaring out at the stars wondering if kagome had found peace in death. He knew that he loved Kikyo but somehow he felt as if he betrayed kagome, she had been there for him threw everything and he was willing to kill her as if she had been no one to him. He didn't know how he was going to live with himself. An approaching aura drew him out of his thoughts, it was coming fast. Jumping off the roof he called to the others to wake up they were under attack. In a rush the whole gang including Shippo was outside ready for a battle. Sesshomaru stopped just short of the party. Dust and wind billowed toward the team as the great dai-youki stopped before them. "I come for the kit named Shippo and Kagome's bag." He stated plainly. The name of their lost companion perked the curiosity of everyone.

"You know where my sister is." came Sango's voice. Sesshomaru looked her dead in the eye and stated, "Of what I know of the miko is none of your concern, now as I stated before the child and the bag." Kagome's friends got into the fighting stance demanding to know where their friend was, until Inuyasha sheathed his sword. Looking at Sesshomaru, "What will you do with Shippo if we give him to you?" he inquired.

"He would become a playmate for my ward, simple as that." he said curtly.

"And Kagome's bag?" Inuyasha asked.

"The kit should have something of his mother's should he not?"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo, "Shippo go get her bag and go with him and don't come back you aren't welcome in this pack anymore." Shippo's eyes swelled up with tears, why was this happening to him? First he loses his mama now he's losing his home, and going with the Lord of the West could things get any worse. "SHIPPO!" Inuyasha snapped, "Get going."

Shippo ran off leaving a trail of tears behind him. "Inuyasha what the hell are you doing, send Shippo away when Kagome gets back she's going to kill you!" Miroku yelled.

"Kagome's not coming back." Inuyasha shouted. "Kagome's dead." A silence fell over his friends, "I found her dead in the forest, I took her back to her time so she could have a proper funeral." he finished with tears in his eyes. No one said anything the only person that was making noise was little Shippo as he strained pulling out Kagome's bag of the hut, his sniffles filling the air, but other than that it was quiet as a grave yard. Sesshomaru reached for the kit and slung the bag over his shoulder as he had seen her do many times before.

"Well this Sesshomaru shall depart, Inuyasha this Sesshomaru suggests that you try to make amends before the threads of your friendship wither away and cannot be repaired." With that he was gone not even leaving foot prints behind


	9. Chapter9: Reunion between mother and son

Sesshomaru touched down in the clearing where his ward and Miko slept. Shippo had calmed by now and was very aware of his surroundings. "Child, smell the air tell me what you smell." Sesshomaru instructed to young Shippo. Not knowing what else to do his obeyed the demon. Taking in a long whiff tears came to his eyes, his mothers scent was in the wind. That meant that his mother was here somewhere. "What do you smell, child?"

"My momma." the young kit said with tears filling his eyes.

"Then go to her kit." Sesshomaru said dropping the kit onto the ground. Shippo took off after the scent, coming to the center of the clearing. His mother was curled up with Sesshomaru's young ward and the large two headed dragon that the girl rode on quite often. Shippo didn't know if it was an illusion or not but he made his way over to his momma and poked her face, making her stir. Kagome opened her eyes to find her son staring at her with tears streaming down his cheeks. Without a second thought she scooped him up in her arms and cuddled him close. Shippo let out all of the tears that he had been holding back. His mom was alive and he was with her. "My Shippo I missed you so much, I'm sorry for leaving you with Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. Could you ever forgive me?" Kagome said through tears of joy. All Shippo could do was nod.

Sesshomaru watched the reunion from afar, allowing a small smile grace his lips.  
"She'd make good mother." His beast said with glee, "to many, many pups."

"Silence you." Sesshomaru growled in his head.

"Oh come on you where thinking the same thing, only I said it out loud, I should know I live in here." his beast shot back.

Sighing, Sesshomaru walked over to the happy young woman and her child. He laid her bag on the ground, the noise making her look up. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She said looking up at him, the light dancing in her eyes once again. His heart jumped at the sight of her being happy, it made him feel warm all over. He didn't know why she was doing this to him, it confused him and that was one thing his hated to be, was confused. Pushing the frustrating feelings aside he turned his attention back to the young priestess. He just nodded to her as if saying you're welcome and told them to sleep. Cradling Shippo in her arms and Rin to her side she fell asleep, finally at peace.

Sesshomaru walked over to a tree right across from the small group and sat down, thoughts of the young woman swarming in his mind. He knew that he wanted her as his and his alone, but that went against everything that he stood for. Taking a human as a mate, he refused to do so. He would not be weak like his father was. Yet as those thoughts crossed his mind, his heart felt as if it wouldn't be a weakness, that loving the young woman for the rest of their lives, for her to bear him children for years to come, would give him something else to fight for. It would be strength, not something that would cripple him. She was a rare beauty and a powerful young woman, she'd be an excellent woman to mate with and their mating would produce strong and powerful offspring. All the thinking that he was doing was starting to make the young lord exhausted closing his eyes he fell asleep with the thoughts still rolling threw his head.

A shrill giggle awoke Sesshomaru from his dreams just before he saw a pair of small children flying at him, tackling him to the ground.  
"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Rin wanted to wake you up." Said the small girl with a smile plastered on her face. Sesshomaru's heart softened at the sight of his ward so happy.

"You worthless child leave the lord alone, let him get his rest that he so greatly deserves." Jaken squawked at the young girl. Sesshomaru looked in Jaken's direction giving him a look that said if he wasn't silent he'd be pushing up daisies. Looking around he noticed the Kagome was not up with the children like she usually was.

"Where is the miko?" he questioned to his young ward, "should she not be up with you?" he said raising one slender eyebrow.

"Rin did not want to wake her, Shippo said she smelled funny and that she was mean when she smelled like that, so Rin thought she wasn't feeling good so I let her sleep." Rin said looking down at her feet.

Jaken over hearing this and thinking that his lord wanted to leave he decided that he would go and wake the filthy human up, there was no need for his lord to be bothered with such a small task, that his faithful servant could do for him, plus he owed the little bitch for making a fool of him.

As he got closer to Ah-Un the dragon stirred and growled that the little imp. "Oh silence you beast." Jaken commanded the much larger animal, hitting it with the staff upon one of its two heads. (That was a bad move ^.^). The other head grabbed the staff in its mouth and tossed it, then turned its attention back to the quivering little imp that stood before it. Giving a huff in Jaken's direction as if warning the much smaller green demon, that if he dared to touch the young female that lay next to him, he would kill him without a second thought. Jaken had never seen Ah-Un act like this before, wondering what would cause such a docile creature to be so aggressive a sharp spicy scent hit his nose. It was exceptional. Ah-Un looked down at him and growled, sending Jaken running to Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru looked down at the little imp that hid like a child behind his masters leg, "Mi lord, there is a tantalizing scent coming from the other side of that beast but it refuses to move so I can investigate further, Mi lord?"

As Jaken looked up he saw Sesshomaru's eyes start to bleed red, he had caught the scent alright, the miko had gone into heat and his beast was fighting for control so he could mate with the female.

"Must have mate." His beast whimpered.

"No!" Sesshomaru growled as he fought the creature back down into his cage.

"But fertile, means many pups, must have pups must make mine!" howled the enraged creature that fought for control of the body. Sesshomaru felt his control slipping with each passing second, and couldn't stop his body when his beast made a b-line to the young miko, praying that he could pull the creature back before he hurt the young miko that had stolen his heart.


End file.
